Headphones used to convert electrical signals into sounds find widespread use, for example, for private listening to music, news and the like. When used in conjunction with a microphone headphones permit two way communication, for example, using cellular telephones.
Headphones are intended to be worn on the head of the user and for them to be truly “hands free” must reliably maintain their position. Comfort is also a factor, especially if headphones are to be worn for extended periods. Furthermore, the headphones should be adjustable to securely fit a wide range of head sizes and shapes as well as a wide variety of wearing styles. For example, many individuals use headphones to induce sleep, and thus it is important for headphones to be comfortable and maintain their position on the head of the wearer when the wearer is lying down with their head on a pillow. The design choices found in prior art headphones are a compromise which favor some requirements, for example, characteristics that help the headphones maintain their position, over other requirements, such as comfort and adjustability. There is clearly a need for headphones having characteristics which strike a more balanced design for the considerations of adjustability and comfort.